


Reflection

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Velanna's eyes glow, Nathaniel notices.





	

The night was dark and Nathaniel and Velanna had taken the first watch. With the moon being new the only source of light came from the small fire. Nathaniel wasn’t surprised to feel Velanna’s glare on him. “I’m assuming you do not care for this situation.” Nathaniel told her without looking.

“I do not care for any situation that leaves me alone with you.” Was the response he received. “You are the most infuriating person I have ever met. One second your kind and the next you mock me. It’s exasperating.”

“Nothing I have said was done with the intention of mocking you. I was merely complimenting you.” Nathaniel turned to look at her. “You really are pretty and…” He stopped suddenly.

“What? Did you change you mind now?” Velanna’s face was red from either embarrassment or anger.

“No I…your eyes reflect light.” His said suddenly.

“That tends to be quite normal actually. Yours do too.” She snapped.

“Not like that. Yours are glowing more than reflecting.” He kept staring and Velanna scowled. “They are rather beautiful.”

“Now you really are mocking me.” She muttered blushing though she didn’t seem to mean it. “Stupid human.”

Nathaniel sighed looking away. Frustrating woman.


End file.
